


To catch a kitten

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Teasing, Voyeurism, basically they all just love sex and sharing with each other, but Otabek and Yuri are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: Otabek never minded sharing his kitten, as long as it was with his friends who knew their place





	To catch a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I just like the idea of everyone being with everyone..

Watching his boyfriend suck his best friends cock was strange to say the least, Otabek didn’t mind sharing, not with his friends anyways. He knew his friends knew their limits, what lines they could and couldn’t cross, Yuri didn’t give good head anyways, not really

It was always tiny little licks, too scared to go deep, but he was enthusiastic and Otabek always felt like he could melt when Yuri glanced up at him with those bright green eyes

Too pretty for his own good, a sulking pouty little alley cat, he’d dug his claws into Otabek and never let go. Now Otabek couldn’t imagine him not being around, his friends liked him too, always thinking he was the most precious little thing

If Otabek was being honest he was, he loved the fucking bones of him, not that he told him that. He always tried to play it cool, not seem like he was attached as he was, which is why he let his friends share him sometimes

Leo had his mouth wrapped around Otabek’s cock too, now he could give head, he was something to look at, but he wasn’t his Yuri. That little alley cat was special, and he’d probably rather be getting Yuri’s bad head right now, than good head from Leo

Otabek frowned over when he heard Yuri giggle, JJ was trying to push his head further down, just teasing him really, Yuri had lifted off with a mischievous smile, “It won’t fit” he giggled, the dirty little kitten didn’t even try really

JJ hummed out a laugh, “But baby I can’t cum from your little kitten licks you know that” that was a lie, they were always fucking flirting, Otabek wanted to growl as he felt closer to cumming, Leo bopping his head up and down like it was nothing

Yuri shrugged as he stuck out his pretty pink tongue, licking at the head then sucking gently, JJ groaned as his head rolled back, Otabek came with a grunt as he held Leo’s head in place, Leo wouldn’t try to pull away, but Otabek liked the power of it

He’d never do that to Yuri, he wouldn’t make Yuri do a thing he didn’t want too. After he’d came, Leo tugged away wiping at his mouth, “Fuck Beks, I’m sure your dick gets even bigger each day” 

“Maybe you’ll choke on it next time” Leo laughed as he moved to sit beside JJ, stroking a hand through Yuri’s blonde hair, “Want me to teach you to deep throat Yuri?” 

Yuri pulled away shaking his head and wrinkling his nose, “My jaw hurts already” he huffed, JJ whined, as he looked at Yuri pouting, “I’m close baby, cmon, I’ll do anything you want after” 

Leo laughed out again, “Aw man look at his sweet little face JJ, his jaw hurts, cut him some slack” Yuri smiled at Leo, he really liked Leo, Leo always standing up for him, Leo never complained at Yuri’s head

Yuri rested his head on JJ’s thigh, looking up to him with hopeful eyes. JJ groaned out, moving his dick to run across Yuri’s mouth, Otabek knew Yuri wouldn’t be able to stop himself, sticking out his tongue and going back to little licks before he raised his head again

Leo got on the floor with Yuri, kissing up his face and ears, making Yuri giggle again and pull away, “Oh cmon, Leo stop being a fucking dick, your distracting him” JJ groaned, Leo was always a little shit, whispering in Yuri’s ear like everyone couldn’t hear

“Mm do you feel that baby? That’s all for you” Leo purred it out, moving Yuri’s delicate hand to the bulge in his jeans, Yuri turned with an excited face, JJ quickly intervening, “Uh uh baby, finish what you started, bad kitties get spanked you know that”

Yuri pouted as he turned his face back around, wrapping a hand around JJ as he licked at the head and sucked gently, “You’re too mean to him JJ” Leo hummed, as he moved to sit beside him, unzipping himself as he slowly jerked off

“That’s it baby, that’s it” JJ babbled out, Leo huffed, “Gimme your hand just until he’s done, I hate it doing myself” JJ rolled his eyes, jerking Leo off rougher than he’d been doing it myself, “You’re such a baby” he groaned as he shut his eyes again

Otabek was feeling bored now that he’d came down from his high and listening to them fucking idiots bicker was on getting on his last nerve, he wished Yuri would hurry the fuck up, he wanted that little kitten draped over his lap instead, maybe bouncing on his cock, maybe just sit and listen to Yuri tell him how much he loved him, that was always nice

“Fuck JJ’s that’s good” Leo panted, JJ must have tightened his grip since he was getting closer, “Yeah Yuri, fuck yeah, swallow it baby, cmon swallow it” JJ moaned, Otabek rolled his eyes, Yuri would never swallow cum, if he wouldn’t do it for Otabek there was no hope he’d do it for anyone else

As standard, when JJ came into his mouth, Yuri gagged and spluttered as he spat it back over JJ’s dick, his nose wrinkling but he kept moving his hand

JJ still moaned regardless, panting out as he came down from his high, Yuri moving his hand away and wiping it on a tissue as he still wrinkled his little nose

Leo smiled at him, “Cmere baby, I won’t be long” Yuri didn’t mind going over to Leo, smiling as he went to move but Otabek quickly spoke up

“Yura” Yuri instantly peaked with interest turning around his eyes wide, “Come sit on my knee, I miss you little brat” Yuri blushed as he stood up, Leo sighed, “Beks cmon..” 

Otabek cut him off with a firm voice, “Get JJ to suck your dick, I want my boyfriend keeping my lap warm” Yuri slinked across the room, instantly draping himself entirely onto Otabek’s knee wrapping his little skinny arms around his neck

Otabek wrapped his arms around him, Yuri sighing out contently planting a kiss on his cheek, “You jealous Beka?” he teased, Otabek rolled his eyes, “You wish” 

Yuri gave him a little giggle, “You love me” Otabek hummed smirking, “If you say so Yura” Yuri glared nudging his face with his nose, “You do, you love me” 

“Whatever you say kitty cat” Yuri huffed out again, “I love you Beka” Otabek turned his head to face him, Yuri was frowning sadly, Otabek winked at him with a smile, that was enough to get him purring again, snuggling into his neck

“I knew you did” he hummed happily, Otabek planted a kiss on his head, not confirming or denying it, he never it. Hearing Leo moan out, he was holding JJ’s head down, JJ was another one who could give good head, those two fucking idiots, nothing beat Yuri’s sweet little mouth though

“What am I going to do with you kitty cat?” Otabek hummed out, “Maybe I’ll give you away, pretty kitty free to good home?” he teased, Yuri bit his neck sharply, making Otabek laugh

“You know I’d come back asshole” that was true, Otabek knew he couldn’t get rid of him, he wouldn’t want to either, “Hm I’d change the locks”

“I’d break your fucking windows shithead” Otabek hummed again, “What if there was a different kitten in my bed though?” Otabek loved teasing Yuri, he was always so quick to react

Yuri reached a hand up to yank at Otabek’s hair, “I’d kick the little ratty twink out of there” he huffed, Yuri hated the idea that Otabek had other kittens, he was his only kitten, and no one was allowed in their bed apart from Yuri and Otabek

“He wouldn’t be ratty, he’d be another little beautiful blonde kitten” Yuri stretched out lazily in his lap, “I’m sure another man would see a little kitty out on the streets and give me a good home” 

Otabek fucking hated it when Yuri played his own game, frowning down to look at Yuri’s little smirk, “Guess I’ll need to get you a collar so people know who you belong to” 

The smile that spread across Yuri’s face as he leaned up, Otabek cupped the back of his head, he fucking loved this little brat, kissing Yuri felt like nothing else, for all Yuri had no talent when it came to sucking dick, when it came to kissing, he was perfect

Otabek loved watching Yuri and his friend also called Yuuri make out, they were best friends, they didn’t touch each others dicks or anything, but they made out for what felt like hours, grinding up against each other, pulling and tugging at each others clothes, but never actually taking them off

They were the hottest things to watch, fuck Yuri was a messy kisser, always making the hottest little moans into it, kissing deep and hard, licking at Otabek’s lip, nibbling gently, his hands pulling and tugging on Otabek’s hair

This little kitty cat would be the death of him, and Otabek couldn't say that he minded all that much, tugging him in even harder, the only words that kept repeating in his head were how much he fucking loved him, Otabek was just another fucking idiot like JJ and Leo, fawning over this little house cat, Otabek would never let him go


End file.
